sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Fumus Impetus the Cat
'Fumus Impetus the Cat:' Please note: I do not read nor care for the Archie Comics. I also did not follow some of the older classic Sonic shows such as Underground or SatAM, so pairings/stories here do not reflect any content except what has been hinted in the game universe alone or my own personal preferences. Thank you and drive through! Early Life: Fumus Impetus was born into royalty alongside a brother to the king and queen of Sol many years ago. The throne had been cheated from her when its discovered at the tender age of two she is cursed by the royal flame, condemning her to a life of isolation. Her brother is considered clean and pure, untarnished and so he is elected the future heir to the throne, Fumus is sent to the fate of guarding the Sol emeralds. As expected, she is met with fear and hatred from outsiders thanks to her flames, leaving the growing girl very bitter and feeling damned. Her brother lives in the lap of luxury and as the years pass, it is rare Fumus is ever involved with the family unless she is summoned from her post. Its as if she has been forgotten. Fumus eventually marries a man and bears a single daughter, Flama but her mate disappears suddenly in the early days of her life. Ever the wronged woman, Fumus blames it on her flames, always taking what belongs to her away. The royal flame thieved away her throne, her mate, her family's love and right to live among others without them looking at her as hell spawn, Fumus' only relief is the undivided love of Flama despite how harsh Fumus was to her. Suddenly one day, her brother dies, and Fumus is elated to see a chance to swoop in to take back what rightfully belongs to her. He'd never married nor bore offspring, her own parents were far too old and gray now to produce new heirs and its reluctantly the council must cosider Fumus a candidate to inherit. Instead Fumus offers up her daughter, as she knows there is a bonus with her lacking the flames. It only takes a few days before Flama is elected the new queen of Sol, a ceremony is held in her honor. Physical Appearance: Fumus Impetus is a lithe and skinny anthropomorphic cat with prominent cheek bones and baggy eyes. Part of her tail tip is exposed from having been burnt off during her kittenhood. Her fur is a rosy oranger-red color and her ears, hair tips and under her eyes are a darker color. She resembles her granddaughter a great deal, a more older and worn out version however. Fumus has the usual royal garb of a trenchcoat-like jacket and white tights, her shoes are flat and more boot-like than heels. Fumus' gloves are unique as at the palm and under the fingers, it is coal black. She has the fuzzy faux fur cuffs around her hands and feet. Her hairband and gem are orange, Fumus has sharp golden eyes. Personality: Harsh and distant are two fitting words that can describe Fumus in a quick fashion. From having been born with the royal flame and left to isolation guarding the Sol emeralds, Fumus became bitter and cold. Harsh treatment from on-goers afraid of her flames caused her to look at them as a curse and these views she passes onto her granddaughter Blaze. Despite being much like a beaten dog who snapped, Fumus is also a highly intelligent person and uses that to her advantage. She is considered a narcissist to some extent, as she wants to benefit over others no matter what. She isn't below pulling dirty tricks to get what she feels is rightfully hers, its why many believe she possibly killed her brother to get the throne. Fumus has no filter and as such, she will freely express how she feels, not caring if she hurts feelings. Her more positive traits is her dedication, she will never give up on something she wants or is involved with, no matter if its wrong or right in the eyes of others. Background: A few years after Flama's rise into power, Fumus worked on finding a betrothed for her daughter to continue solidifying their right to the throne. A mate meant heirs, and heirs meant a legacy. ''She finds a seasoned warrior worthy of Flama in Fumus' eyes, a powerfully-built purple-colored cat called Captain Viola. Despite being two decades her daughter's senior, Flama and Viola hit it off and with the blessing of the Council of Sol, the two marry. Its not long after that Fumus' granddaughter Blaze comes into the world, which turns out to be a horrifying affair. The moment the kitten breathes her first fire erupts from her clenched fists and mouth. No one had ever seen such a thing happen before and already she is marked as damned. Fumus feels the skeptical eyes upon her family's back and she refuses to lose what she's worked so hard to achieve. Unfortunately, no amount of fighting stops the tragedy that continues to flow in after the birth of Blaze, its as if the gods of Sol are punishing Fumus. During the night when Blaze is three years old, a horrible fire takes over the castle. Fumus manages to save her granddaughter but Flama and Viola are not as lucky, they perish in the blaze. Staring on upon the ravaged castle at is threatens to burn to the ground, fingers point accusingly at Fumus and Blaze, demanding heads be hanged. However the Council of Sol have no choice but to keep Blaze as the future queen despite her flames, there are no other blood related royals to inherit. Fumus is also elected to regent in Blaze's stead until the kitten is old enough to take the throne. Fumus raises Blaze as her own despite keeping her at arm's length her entire life. She passes on her views to her, that her flames mark her to a destiny of loneliness and loathsomeness. Fumus also teaches Blaze to never grow attached to things, as in the end, her flames will take them away from her one way or another. By the time Blaze is twelve, Fumus begins to grow ill and eventually passes away, giving the throne to Blaze. In death, Fumus finally comes to terms with her life and what it means to truly hold the royal flame. 'Trivia:''' Fumus Impetus first appears in the fanfiction series Never Alone: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10846950/1/N%CE%B5%CE%BD%CE%B5%C9%BE-Al%D6%85%D5%B2%CE%B5 Its unknown whether or not Fumus truly killed her brother. Fumus never really let Blaze call her 'grandmother' in fear of Blaze growing attached to her. She was the last royal line in Blaze's family forced into isolation to guard the Sol emeralds instead of holding the throne. Blaze changed that law when she was the only royal left to inherit, so now those with the flame can inherit the throne as well. As a result, Blaze and Zipper are able to inherit. Category:Cats Category:Females